1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing system, an information processing device, and an information processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Technology of managing power of various devices is conventionally known. For example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2010-213367 discloses technology in which, when there is a command to stop power supply to an electric device (sometimes simply referred to as a “device” in the following description) from a remote controller in order to manage the power, a power supplying device (for example, an intelligent power strip) stops the power supply to the device.
However, in the above-described conventional technology, even a device which requires a shutdown process indicating a process required for stopping the power supply to the device immediately stops the power supply without performing the shutdown process when the command to stop the power supply to the device is issued from the remote controller, so that this might cause failure of the device.
Therefore, there is a need to provide an information processing system, an information processing device, and an information processing method capable of preventing immediate stop of the power supply without performing the shutdown process when the power supply to the device which requires the shutdown process is stopped.